legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the DigiDestined and a villain in Digimon Adventure 01, and is resurrected in Digimon Adventure Tri. He resembles Seadramon's Mega form, though his entire body is metal, hence his name. He is an Android Digimon and the final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. His Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, he has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. MetalSeadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, he was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception. Appearance MetalSeadramon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a sea serpent. His entire body in encased in a golden and silver metal. Personality MetalSeadramon is very arrogant, and thus he loses his temper easily when his enemies get the best of him or when one of his plans of killing the DigiDestined fails. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than tease them. He actually argued with Piedmon and Puppetmon on how to destroy the DigiDestined when they arrived from Earth (this could be because MetalSeadramon was the only data-type Digimon, which is considered neutral, out of the Dark Masters while the other three were virus-type Digimon, which is evil). MetalSeadramon doesn't destroy his own minions for sadistic enjoyment. The only time he destroyed his henchman was Scorpiomon when he failed on numerous occasions trying to catch the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventures 01 MetalSeadramon first appears along with the other Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon is one of the first Dark Masters to attack the DigiDestined and their Digimon in their Champion forms. MetalSeadramon later hired Scorpiomon to put the DigiDestined and their Digimon to sleep (except Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon) so he can burn them to a crisp. After Zudomon and Lillymon defeated Scorpiomon, MetalSeadramon decided to burn the DigiDestined while they were sleeping, but Mimi, Joe, Lillymon, and Zudomon quickly woke the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners up just in time before MetalSeadramon fried the hut. MetalSeadramon then gloated that he thought he toasted the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners, but finds out that they're all gone as well as seeing a burning Scorpiomon running to the water. Enraged, MetalSeadramon turned on Scorpiomon and dropped him from a height, killing him. MetalSeadramon then went in pursuit of the DigiDestined and defeated Lillymon and Zudomon, leaving the DigiDestined at their mercy. Whamon suddenly came to their rescue and headbutted MetalSeadramon, allowing Whamon and the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners to escape. MetalSeadramon sent his other flunkies, the Divermon to find and attack the DigiDestined and their Digimon (who are inside Whamon.) When they failed, MetalSeadramon decided to finish off the heroes and attempted to kill WarGreymon by crushing him with his jaws, but Whamon rescued WarGreymon by freeing him out of MetalSeadramon's mouth. Angrily, MetalSeadramon used his River Of Power attack and struck Whamon by the head, killing him. WarGreymon then quickly avenged Whamon's death and killed MetalSeadramon by tunneling through his body, putting an end to the first Dark Master. Digimon Adventure Tri MetalSeadramon reappeared in a flashback along with the other Dark Masters in Digimon Adventure Tri: Loss, where they attacked Maki and her Digimon partner, Megadramon. He and Machinedramon attacked Megadramon and took the hit, protecting Maki. The Four Holy Beasts gave their power to Megadramon to defeat the Dark Masters. The Mysterious Man resurrected MetalSeadramon and unleashed him to seek revenge on the DigiDestined. He was destroyed once again by the combined efforts of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (Manga) A MetalSeadramon was a member of the Bagra Army in the manga version of Digimon Xros Wars. The MetalSeadramon was part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. Profile He is one of the three Digimon made for anti-infantry interception and was the last one created, Cyborg type Digimon made for underwater interception. He has metal and organic characteristics; his Chrome Digizoid body repulses all attacks. He is the fastest Digimon under the sea! He never lets his targets escape no matter what. Attacks *'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream in Japanese version) - Fires an energy cannon from his snout. *'Hot Squeeze' (Hell Squeeze in Japanese version) - Powerfully constricts his enemy in his coils. *'Poseidon's Divide' (Poseidon Divide in Japanese version) - Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. *'Shimetsuke - ' Squeezes an enemy with his body. Quotes Trivia *He is only Dark Master whose name wasn't changed in English version. *In English version he was voiced by Doug Erholtz, who also voiced SkullGreymon and Unimon. In Japanese version he was voiced by Yuto Kazama, who also voiced Matt Isihida. *It took 2 episodes to defeat MetalSeadramon in the Japanese version and 3 episodes in the English version due to the footage from the last part of Episode 42 moved to the beginning of Episode 43 in the English version. *MetalSeadramon previous Digimon form is MegaSeadramon. *MetalSeadramon can Digivolve into GigaSeadramon. Gallery 0 metalseadramon.jpg 2-death-metalseadramon.jpg 2-MetalSeadramon.jpg 300px-DA40_Metalseadramon.jpg 640full-digimon_-digital-monsters-screenshot.jpg 56442086_190069871966818_2480237840697557920_n.jpg 1488097442_wargreymon vs metalseadra.gif 1447963524454.jpg AlarmedVainAmericancrayfish-max-1mb.gif BJt37K.gif C5MsjnIXAAAnMjg.jpg DeadlyHandyGoosefish-max-1mb.gif DefinitePoliticalDobermanpinscher-max-1mb.gif e8b822a77fd222570b83fc356c0ff29dd03bd00a_00.gif GloriousFewIncatern-max-1mb.gif images (1) metalseadramon.jpg images (2) metalseadramon.jpg images (3) metalseadramon.jpg Li_metalseadramon.jpg metalseadramon (1).jpg MetalSeadramon1.jpg MetalSeadramon_vs_WarGreymon.jpg metalseadramon-47797.jpg metalseadramon-1021152.jpg MetalSeadramon-digimon-25679945-479-360.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25679960-480-360.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25679995-478-358.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680004-479-359.png metalseadramon-digimon-25680013-477-359.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680021-479-359.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680045-480-359.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680061-479-359.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680071-478-359.png MetalSeadramon-digimon-25680081-479-360.png metalseadramon-digimon-adventure-34.7.jpg SdY6Lo2.jpg SoggyEnchantingGodwit-poster.jpg Whamon_vs._MetalSeadramon-1-.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Digimon Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Warlords Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Murderers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Doug Erholtz Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lucemon's minions Category:Reptiles Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Speedsters